marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk! Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rypel * * Creach * Simons Other Characters: * * Garver * Jeremy Locations: * * ** Items: * ''Mission: Impossible'' Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ghoul of My Dreams | Writer2_1 = Denny O'Neil | Penciler2_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker2_1 = Howard Chaykin | Colourist2_1 = Howard Chaykin | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Lynn Graeme | Editor2_2 = Ralph Macchio | Editor2_3 = Roger Stern | Synopsis2 = New York, 1937 Dominic Fortune is making a killing in an illegal gambling parlor and decides to quit while he is ahead. When the police raid the gambling den, Dominic and his pal Acey Dugan try to make a run for it but find themselves arrested. In the city jail, Fortune learns that the commissioner wants to speak with him in his office. There he learns that his lover Sabbath Raven has paid for his bail and the commissioner will only agree to let Fortune go if he agrees to take on a job for him. He explains how a girl he knows, Zelda Pinkley has been dating Louie Kelt, an underworld type with incredibly shady practices. Fortune agrees to take the job, especially considering that Zelda is an old schoolmate of Sabbath. They meet up with Zelda Pinkley at a west side nightclub where they try to learn what they can about Louie Kelt. When this doesn't yield much, Dominic is visited by his informant Acey Dugan. Dugan doesn't know much about Kelt, except for the fact he operates out of a funeral parlor. He gives Fortune the address of a man named Dink who knows more about Louie Kelt. Dominic leaves the two women on their own to follow this lead. When he meets with Dink he hears a story about how Louie Kelt's minions are zombies. Dominic finds this information outlandish and refuses to believe it. However, he soon gets a phone call from Sabbath who tells Dominic that she is being forced to be the maid of honor in Zelda's wedding to Louie Kelt, and that she is a prisoner of his zombie minions. Dominic crashes the ceremony before they can sacrifice Sabbath and thinking that zombies have the same weaknesses as vampires, he tries to use garlic, a crucifix and holy water on the creatures, but to no avail. Resorting to doing things the old fashioned way, Dominic easily trounces the zombies who come apart at the simplest of blows. When Louie Kelt comes at Dominic, Fortune kicks him into a shelf full of chemicals. When the jars break and their contents spill of Kelt, it burns off the makeup from his body revealing him to be a zombie as well. The chemicals do their work though, dissolving Kelt into a bloody slurry on the floor. With the battle over, Dominic frees both Sabbath and Zelda and they are shocked to find that other than being unhappy about missing out on her honeymoon, Zelda is unphased by the entire ordeal. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Zelda Pinkley * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Commissioner Gardle * Dink Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes The Failure of Hydropolis * All Cold War references in this story, particularly references to Russia being the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}